


Christmas

by Crims0n_Angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Love, Lust, M/M, Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Angel/pseuds/Crims0n_Angel
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have a night out at the Christmas markets before returning to the bookshop for an intimate evening.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it.   
> I wrote this quickly after returning from our local Christmas in July markets. 
> 
> While the book says there is no difference between angel and demon wings (except for the grooming) I have gone with Crowley's black wings from the tv series.

Christmas was only 3 days away and the streets of London were alive. Aziraphale and Crowley wondered through the Christmas markets, it was a particularly cold evening, not that it bothered either of them, after all, angels and demons aren’t affected by the weather. 

Crowley watched with a smile as Aziraphale flittered excitedly from stall to stall snapping up all manner of rare treats. There were twinkling lights wrapped around every tree and pole, they were slung between buildings filling the sky with twinkling lights, as though they had captured a small part of the universe within the narrow streets. The lights danced across Aziraphale’s face as he turned and smiled at Crowley, his arms filled with treats, the demon fought his blush as he watched those lights move across the angel’s beautiful face. “Come on Crowley” called Aziraphale, “something smells divine up ahead”. Crowley took a deep breath willing his cheeks to cool as he strutted towards the angel and reached out a hand to take his bags. 

There was a brass band playing and their music filled the air with merriment and life, as people weaved and laughed through the markets. They played everything from Christmas carols and classical pieces to the latest hits. Crowley and Aziraphale stopped to listen to them, well Aziraphale listened, all Crowley could hear was his pounding heart as the angel stood so close their shoulders touched. 

The band started on a slow number and couples moved in and began to dance. “Dance with me” said Crowley reaching out his free hand, “I don’t know” said Aziraphale nervously “angels don’t exactly dance”. “Come on” Crowley drawled “your no ordinary angel, I’ll show you how its done” he left his hand extended towards the angel. A soft rose bloomed across Aziraphale’s cheeks “alright” he said cheerfully, with a quick nod their shopping bags disappeared, he walked past Crowley and onto the dancefloor. The angel began to dance, to Crowley’s horror it was not the slow couples dance he had had in mind, but rather the gavotte, cringing a little he walked over and grabbed the angel’s arm gently. “I was thinking something a little slower” he said, “oh” replied Aziraphale looking a little lost, “it’s ok angel” Crowley comforted “just follow my lead”. He snaked an arm around the angel’s waist and pulled him in close. 

It had taken a few minutes but Aziraphale had gotten the hang of slow dancing, a fact which Crowley’s toes were grateful for, and was now beaming as he and Crowley moved across the floor in time to the music. Crowley could not keep the grin from his face as he held the angel close against him, the intoxicating music flowing through them as they spun around and the world melted away. Time passed, it could have been minutes or hours, Crowley was not sure. But the music had stopped as the band began to pack away their instruments for the night, leaving one very disappointed angel and demon to carry on through the markets. 

“It has gotten quite late” noted Aziraphale, Crowley’s heart began to sink as the night was coming to an end. The angel shuffled on his feet a little nervously, “quite late indeed, perhaps you should come home with me” he blushed “since the book shop is closer, and I have a few bottles of châteauneuf-du-pape that are begging to be opened”. The angel looked at him expectantly, his eyes impossibly bright blue, Crowley was stunned for a second, then cleared his throat composing himself “I guess it is late” he said leading them back towards the book shop. 

The book shop was warm and quiet as Crowley sat on the sofa waiting for Aziraphale to return with the wine. Footsteps sounded as the angel emerged holding two glasses and a bottle of wine, he poured a glass for each of them and plopped down on the sofa beside Crowley, “Merry Christmas dear” he smiled raising his glass, “Merry Christmas” smiled Crowley, gently clinking their classes together before drinking deeply. 

Red stained their faces as they drank and spoke through the night, the bottle of châteauneuf-du-pape remarkably did not empty no matter how many glasses they poured. “you don’t need to wear those here” Aziraphale said reaching for Crowley’s glasses and throwing them onto a nearby table, “there” he said “much better, I could not see your beautiful eyes with those on”. Crowley’s heart pounded as he realised how close they were, their noses almost touching. Swallowing he leaned forward until their breath mixed, then soft lips were pressing into his as Aziraphale pushed against him forcing him down onto the sofa. He kissed the angel back passionately as he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, their lips moving together. Crowley ran his tongue along the seam of Aziraphale’s lips, the angel opened them giving Crowley’s tongue access inside. 

Crowley’s breath was ragged as they pulled apart, “angel” he breathed running a hand softly down Aziraphale’s back, “mmm” hummed the angel, not taking his eyes off Crowley’s lips. Crowley didn’t know what to say as his body ached for more, and if the bulge pressing into him was any indication so did Aziraphale’s. Crowley ground his hips against the angel and he pulled him close pressing another kiss to the angel’s lips, he moaned in reply, pressing hard against Crowley. 

Crowley’s hands found their way under Aziraphale’s shirt as they began to explore his soft body, earning him small pleasured whimpers from the angel as he continued to press harder against Crowley’s erection. Crowley pressed a soft kiss to the angel’s throat, then another in the soft spot between his neck and shoulder, Aziraphale shifted his head giving the demon better access. Crowley brushed his pointed canines across the soft spot then bit down gently as the angel let out an unrestrained gasp and ground against him. Crowley’s tongue licked across the bite mark then made its way up Aziraphale’s neck, his hands working on unbuttoning the angel’s clothes, as Aziraphale began to work on his own. A click sounded and their clothes were gone, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Crowley looked up at Aziraphale who was smiling triumphantly at him. 

Crowley could barely control himself as his hands roamed across the angel, finding their way down to his soft rump. His mouth moved down to the angel’s nipples as he began to suck and nibble. Aziraphale cried out in pleasure as Crowley worked, his own erection growing to the point of aching. 

Aziraphale pulled back, pushing Crowley back down on the couch and began to kiss and lick his way down the demon’s body. Crowley could not stop the sounds that escaped him as the angel slowly worked his way lower. Crowley let out a gasp as warm lips covered his erection and the angel began to suck. Aziraphale licked his length, kissing him, worshipping him, as Crowley cried out in pleasure. “Angel” moaned Crowley between gasps as he ran his fingers lovingly through Aziraphale’s hair. He was so close, he could feel it, when the angel stopped and looked at him, something wicked shining in those eyes. “please angel” Crowley begged as his body ached for release, Aziraphale’s smile grow as he positioned himself above the demon and slowly lowered himself onto him, taking in Crowley’s considerable length. 

Crowley cried out in pleasure as the angel began to move, rocking his hips slowly. “More” Crowley breathed “please angel, more” he managed as he gripped Aziraphale’s hips and began to move his own, faster, harder, with a hunger that consumed him. “Yes!” Aziraphale cried out as the demon drove into him, hitting that sweet spot every time. They moved together feverishly, unable to get enough of each other, body and soul. Crowley rolled them over so he could position himself on top of the angel as he drove into him again and again, his breath turning ragged. He slowed his pace, moving in and out of the angel in strong deliberate strokes that had Aziraphale moaning and whimpering uncontrollably. “I love you angel” Crowley breathed as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, rocking his hips back and forth, slowly increasing the pace as he neared his limit. 

“I love you too” cried Aziraphale between moans, Crowley lost what little control he had left pounding into the angel with renewed vigour. “I love you” he breathed over and over as he let his large black wings unfurl. Aziraphale reached up wrapping his arms around Cowley’s neck pulling the demon closer as he reached his pleasure at the same time Crowley did, the demon spilling into him as he cried out in pleasure and release. They collapsed on the lounge panting, holding each other tightly as Crowley let his eyes drift shut, Aziraphale curled up against him breathing steadily as he closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to wash over them both.


End file.
